Meant to Be?
by SailorEclipse-Blackout
Summary: Serena and Haruka ...Darien has done it this time and no amount of apologizing is going to help him get Serena back. Only he has an alley in one of the scouts? who is this mysterious scout and can Serena's and Haruka's love really withstand the trouble th
1. Breakup three months ice cream

Disclamer : Don't own Sailor Moon...

Couples : Raye and Mina : Lita and Ami: Serena and Haruka

Darien and Serena Serena and OC

Chapter One:

Three months before...

Serena stared at the man in front of her and held her hand to her cheek not believing what had just taken place. Her Darien ...the guy she's destined to be with forever had just slapped her.

"GET OUT SERENA JUST LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN PLEASE ...I TRIED LOVING YOU IT JUST IS NOT WORKING PLEASE LEAVE..."

"Darien talk to me"

There's nothing to talk about..."Darien replied his voice as cold as the artic ocean.

"But our destiny..."

Darien looked at her, his blue cobalt eyes meeting her sky blue ones...

"what destiny?" He spat out " You expect me to really be with a kid such as your self?"

With that Serena turned around and ran out of his apartment as fast as her legs would carry her.

Darien stayed behind her and his head hung low ashamed of how he had treated her but the dreams

got worse each day. He had to find a way to keep her safe even if it meant sacrificing their own

happiness.

Present Day Tokoyo

Serena now 18 ...sat among her friends listening to Raye go on and on about some knew adventure when

a head of blond hair had caught her eye. Serena scrambled to her feet and out the door, like a shot she

was gone.

Serena ran into the guy she believed to be Andrew only to her suprise turned out to be Haruka...

"Now where would you be going in such a hurry?" Haruka asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"I...thought you were Andrew he ...you see he's suppose to be returning today from Africa where Rita is and i thought he might have known why Darien broke up with me. He said he doesn't love me anymore

but I don't believe that...you just can't fall out of love with someone. Can you?"

Haruka's eyes flashed with Anger when she heard the heartbreak in Serena's voice. She didn't know

the reason behind Darien breaking Serena's heart but it better be a good one if he wanted to be alive for

the next century or two. She silently vowed to have a talk with him as soon as she talked to Serena.

"Nah Kitten just me...would you like to go get some ice cream ?"

Serena's eyes lit up when Haruka mentioned ice cream.

Haruka having noticed Serena's eyes laughed..."I take that as a yes?"

" Time's a wasten ice creams a melten..." with that said serena pulled Haruka towards the nearest ice

cream palor.


	2. Spring break in America?

Disclamer: I don't own sailor Moon...

Couples : Serena and Darien.., Raye and Mina . Ami and Lita ...Haruka and Serena and Serena and OC

( ) Means translation

Nani kangaeten-no?( means what's on your mind?)

Betsu-ni , Kangae-goto shiteta. ( means : Nothing i was just thinking.)

Kankei nai-desho ( means: It's none of your business.)

Chapter Two:

"What will you two be having today?"

"Two scoopes of strawberry ice cream and my friend her will have a four scoopes of mint chocolate and two scoopes strawberry am i right serena?"

"yes...thank you."

When the waitress left Haruka turned to Serena

"Serena so Darien broke up with you because he claims he no longer loves you right?Is that all that happened or is there something you aren't telling me?" Haruka asked concern lacing her voice.

Serena ran her hands through her long silverish blond hair...trying to think of the best way to tell Haruka what happened without Haruka flying off the handle. Seeing that there wasn't a way she decided on the distract and make her forget plan.

"So Haruka ...how are you and Michelle doing?" Serena asked her knowing that her Blond tomboyish companion wasn't gonna fall for that.

"Serena as I told you the last time you asked me that we broke up over a month ago ...she needed her space." ' not to mention i kept dreaming about you and calling your name out at night so other then that she just left because she needed space. Haruka's inner thoughts rambled on.

"Nice try Haruka ...but you and I both know that you loved her to the end of the earth and I know that you still love her as much as you did the first day you guys met. So try telling me something I can believe." Serena stated in a last attempt to keepher from going back to the topic of her and Darien.

"So Serena have plans for Spring Break?"Haruka asked trying to get away from the topic of why she and Michelle broke up. ' can't tell you the real reason Serena when you are the reason. Why don't I just tell her how I feel...what do I have to lose?' Haruka argued within herself.

"...Ruka it's only cute when it seems as if I've lost my mind. You doing it is another story. Nani kangaeten-no? (What's on your mind?)"Serena asked turning to Japanese to try and get Haruka to open up...thinking that if she talked to her in their langauge maybe she may open up a bit more.

"Betsu-ni kangae-goto shiteta." ( Nothing. I was just thinking). Haruka replied hoping Serena would drop it for now anyway. "Kankei nai-desho"( It's none of your business) Haruka stated in a voice that Serena received as it's too painful to talk about so please drop it.

"Haruka you asked me about Spring Break well you see i was going to spend the week with Ami and Lita but they are going with Rei and Mina out of town so I'm left bymeslf...so what are you doi..."

"Come with me to America Serena it'll be fun...comeon when is the last time we had fun like that?"

"alright...but question where will we stay if we go...?" Serena asked with excitement nearly bouncing out of her seat.

"My friend Bree...I don't think she'll mind if we stay in her Apartment with her it's big enough for five people and I know she'll be in school most

of the time that we're there so you can check out the American schools while were there."With that said she brushed her lips over Serena's softly leaving Serena speechless.

"Serena i'm sorry ...demo ..." she never got to finish the sentence as Serena reached over and kissed Haruka back with everything she had.When the kissing fight came to an end they were both out of breathe. Haruka imeadiatly pulled Serena towards the nearest exit and basically dragged Serena to her house where they could talk without interuptions.

When they reached Serena's house they were greeted by four angry inner Senshi.

"Serena' where have you been do you have any idea how worried we were when you just dissappeared on us...come on Serena for once in your life please think...you baka."Rei shouted at Serena while Mina and Lita held Haruka back before she could do unrepairable damage to the senshi of fire.

"Sorry Rei it's just that I needed some air because of the whole Darien issue and i just took off without thinking..." Rei stood there speechless becuase she had been expecting Serena to argue back but instead she just apologized which caught Rei off guard so Rei did the only thing that made sense to her she just shut up.

"Sere...so what are your plans for Spring Break are you going with us or do you and Haruka have something planned?" Mina asked recieving Death glares from Haruka and her lover.

"We thought about going to America to just you know tour the city. Why where are you guys going and why are you'll looking at me like that?" Serena asked with fear lacing her voice you never know with the inner senshi.

"Oh that sounds like fun i want to go..."Mina stated looking at Rei as to say it's decided we're going wether you like it or not.

"No...no...no...NO!Haruka yelled wanting to spend the time with Serena only and not the four senshi from hell she loved them but she just wanted time with the princess without the gaurds.

"Hush Ruka...i think it'll be fun...Ami ...Lita ...Rei...why not you guys are my best friends please...no never mind the please your going wether you like it or not so just deal." With that said it was settle four inner senshi ...one happy princess and one irate scout of uranus were on their way to America to spend with Haruka's friend Bree.

Author's note..."Sorry guys my brain went brain dead so that's the best for now...i'll rewrite and the next chapter should be out sometime by tomorrow before 11:00 pm." Hope you guys enjoyed it...Question what state should the girls be visiting...

three reviews for the next chapter.

"Kami save them."


	3. San Antonio and Bree

Top of Form 1

/  / 

Just In /j/0/0/0/  . C2 /c2d/0/  . Search /search.php  . Directory /d/96/1/  . Dictionary /dictionary.php  Log In /secure/menu.php  . Register /reg/  Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2Anime /cat/201/  » Sailor Moon /l/39/3/0/1/1/0/0/0/1/  » **Meant to Be?** javascript:updateFontSize('u');  javascript:updateFontSize('d');  :  javascript:updateFontStyle('Verdana');  javascript:updateFontStyle('Serif');  javascript:updateFontStyle('Sans-serif');  Author: SailorEclipse-Blackout /u/466798/ Rated: K - English - Romance - Reviews:  /r/2306306/0/1/  - Published: 03-14-05 - Updated: 03-19-05 id:2306306Bottom of Form 2Disclamer : Don't own Sailor Moon...

Couples : Raye and Mina : Lita and Ami: Serena and Haruka

Darien and Serena Serena and OC

Author's note ( sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up and after discussing the next chapter with my boyfriend we came to the descision that San antonio would be the best bet..in any of the stories i read they've never used San antonio or texas as one of the get aways.)

Translations

Kocchi mite ( look at me )

aishiteru ( i love you)

Serena and the girls arrive in San Antonio dead tired...Serena resting her head against Haruka's broad shoulders. Mina and the girls notice and walked towards the restroom to discuss their coarse of plan on how to get Serena and Haruka together. Serena noticing the girls absence and uses the time to tell Haruka how she feels...

"Haruka ...Kocchi mite(look at me) ...aishiteru ( I love you)."

"Haruka was about to reply when she did a double take at the heaven sent angel standing before her...

it not really hearing Serena correctly.

"Nan no ?( what)"

Serena realizing how dumb that must have sounded to Haruka quickly took it back.

"nothing...boy am I tired aren't you? So let's find the girls and head to your friends house."

"Haruka...man it took you long enough and who's this besides you?God what a gorgeous gal...Hello my name's Bree and yours?" Bree didn't waste a minute in trying to get to know the beauty that stood before her she pulled Serena away from Haruka which earned a growl from the senshi of Uranus and amused looks from the senshi.

"Bree get your bum back over here and Bring my best friend back..."Haruka screamed at the 5'9 113 ILB girl that has a habit of running away with her friends.

"No need to scream i'm right here...man are you ever moody...don't you think it's best not to raise your..." and Bree never had the chance to finish her sentence as the 116 pound Blond knockout took off running towards the 113 ILB loudmouth ...vowing that she would get her revenge.

Meanwhile the senshi took it upon themselves to find the spare bedrooms and get settled in as it seemed the host and Haruka where going to be at each other's throats for quite awhile.

Serena took the time to set up Harukas labtop and check her email.

in : Blueeyesunnoticed

Password: Catawayrabbitwillplay

You have 5 new emails

To Rubydeadscreamlostmyway. know of the break up between you and Darien must have been hard but what i have to tell you now might turn that frown upside down. With a look into the future it seems his future self has been sending him dreams about disturbing events. Give it time...things shall get better.

Sincerely,

Gaurdian of time

Pluto

To: have alot to tell you but i don't want to tell you over the web. Please call me when you get back.

All my love,

Darien

Sere,

Love, yeah as you've guessed it's me Haruka and your asleep in my bed because you ate too much yet again and i didn't have the heart to move you...so i'm writing this email to you to let out my feelings for you. Remember when you asked me why i broke up with Miichelle in the first place well the truth is she' broke up with me. Because i couldn't stop dreaming thinking about you.Your smile the way your nice to everybody and how your going to be the best queen the world's ever seen.(no offense to your mom) Remember when we first met how you and minako stalked me to the garage...(please don't tell mina i called her that...she scares me when she's angry.)I knew then that i loved you...pretty weird huh well not as weird as the flashes i've had of the past only i can't tell you anyymore then that because pluto would be extremely upset with me. Anyway Serenity-hime i love you there's nothing more to say other then i love you.

Ruka...

Serena didn't look at the other two emails as they had very little importance to her as of right now the only thing she wanted to do was talk to Haruka and tell her how she felt but the email from Darien kept her wondering if she wanted to go back to him or try a relationship with Sailor Uranus.Before Serena could finish her train of thought there was a knock at the door and to her suprise it was Bree standing there in black baggy shorts and a white tank top.

"Serena...hey um the girls went out for a brush of fresh air and to explore the city i was wondering if you were hungry because if you were then i'd be happy to make you something."Bree said in one sentence hoping and praying to the powers that be that Serena didn't pick up on her attraction to her.

"Um sure why not i mean as long as you don't cook like my friend mina then ..."Serena joked around.

'(author's note alright i'm gonna stop it there...please review and what do you think should happen between Serena and Bree do you think they should what? open to suggestions. )6:45 in the morning

Top of Form 3

Bottom of Form 3


	4. emailsand heartbreak

I don't own sailor moon...i only own the character Bree...and Kim

"So Serena how long have you and Haruka known each other?"

" For about a few years now...how about you and Ruka?"

"Um...since we were about five...we grew up next door to each other...before she moved to tokoyo."

"So I see your telling her our life story..."

"Nah Ruka...that's where u came in on...but feel free to tell me everything about your self...plus

we do need to talk about some things."

"Really I thought we had discussed everything we needed to talk about..."

Serena and Haruka went into the room Serena were staying in to talk...

"Haruka , I recieved your email...and i also recieved an email from Darien...he asked for my forgiveness...

Ruka i love him still...i love u too but i want to give him another try...for the future the safety of our world.

Please understand..." Serena looked up into Haruka's tear streaked face and pulled her towards her.

"Haruka i'm sorry...please..."

Thats when Haruka silenced her with a kiss..."you have nothing to be sorry for...we'll always be friends

to the very end..."

Serena looked up and saw her Ruka smiling down at her and thought maybe things will be okay ...just maybe.

Authors note Sorry for taking so long to update...and i promise the next chapter will be so much better.


	5. A new scout? Ecliptorian system Feelings...

Dislcamer: don't own sailor moon only Bree and Kim

Question : how do you spell Darien's name when he becomes king?

Haruka walked out of the room heart on her sleeve with Bree standing right outside Serena's bedroom door.

"Wanna talk about it Ruka?"Ruka looked at her childhood friend and the heartbreak Bree saw within broke her heart.

"Bree I just want to be alone for right now but um lets go out to the movies later alright?"

" Don't forget about me you two. How is it that whenever you guys are together little old me is forgotten?"Kim piped up from where she sat. "Bree who's staying inthe left bedroom guestroom 4?"

"That's Ruka's friend Serena."

Serena as in Serenity-hime?" Kimberly thought to her self?

"Are you going to introduce us anytime soon?Like today maybe?"Kim asked smiling.

"Bree don't forget the movie later."

"K."Bree responded and watched Haruka's broken form headed to the room she was staying in. After Haruka had dissappeared into her room Bree knocked on Serena's door.

"Serena may I come in?" Serena was sitting at the desk in the room writing Darien an email when Bree knocked on the door.

"Come on in Bree..."

Serena opened the door to reveal an worried Bree on the other side. "Serena this is my girlfriend Kimberly, Kimberly this is Serena and i'll introduce you to her friends later."

"Kimberly nice to meet you."

"Same her Serena , I honestly wish I could stay but I got to get going we'll talk later okay?" With that Kimberly left the room knowing the look in bree's eyes meant she wanted to be alone with Serena to talk.

"Serena can we talk? Actually would you like to go for a walk we need to talk."

Serena walked over to her closet and pulled out her black sweater pulled it over her head and out the door they went.

"Serena , I ran into Haruka ealier and she looked down, normally I don't pry into people's lives but she seemed really down...mind telling me what happened?" As Bree said this she made eye contact with Serena which never waivered.

"Bree, Haruka and Darien both sent me an email proclaiming their love for me but you see Darien is the guy I'm meant to be with...he's my destiny. We broke up because he hit me, well he had broke up with me first but I refused to leave because I wanted to hear his reasoning as to why we were over. He just told me I was too young and I wouldn't understand so when I refused to leave he slapped me across the face. Then I get an email from a friend telling me the real reason behind our break up. He broke up with me because...he had a dream about the future that my future self is dying on our wedding day. He breaks my heart for a stupid dream. A STUPID DREAM BREE DO YOU KNOW HOW LOVED THAT MAKES ME FEEL? HE DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART OR THE COURAGE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT IT. DOESN'T HE KNOW I'D WOULD HAVE RATHER DIED THEN LOSE HIM...HIM OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD UNDERSTAND YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THE OTHER PART OF YOUR SOUL BUT NO HE GOES AND DECIDES TO CUT ME OUT OF HIS LIFE BECAUSE HE THINKS IT'S BEST. HOW DARE HE...HE AND I WERE IN THAT RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER THE LEAST HE COULD'VE DONE WAS TALKED TO ME ABOUT IT. IS THAT REALLY TO MUCH TO ASK? Now Haruka loves me but you see I haven't been honest ...since the first day I met Haruka I had fallen in love with her. She has always been my best friend and she's always been there for me since the day we've met. Now i have a desicion to make...confess to Ruka that I really love her and ask for her forgiveness for even thinking about going back to Darien or do I just let her go and go back to the prince i was destined to be with Sailor Eclipse?"

"Serenity-hime how did you know my identy?"

"Bree...whenever PrincessKimberly of the Ecliptorian system was around there was always her lover her protecter Sailor Eclipse: why would now be any different? It's good to see you old friend. Plus I sensed the unrest in you when I spoke of Prince Endymin.Sailor Eclipse will you now tell me the real reason you never liked Darien or prince Endymion?"

"My dear princess serenity..."Bree started kneeling on one knee...Serenity seeing this rolled her eyes...

"Bree stand up i hate being treated like royality please just talk to me as friends thats all i ask of you."

"Serena as I was saying ...Prince Darien had always been great to you...my reasons for not liking him was based on the facts that Haruka was and still is in love with you to this day. Neptune and Prince Darien were lovers during the silver millenium. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but those are my reasons as of why I held ill feelings towards the prince of earth. I can say no more because as the scout of the eclipse I'm not allowed to intervene in the affairs of moon princess but I'm glad we've found each other again. I've missed you my dear friend. Are we ready to return I don't want to face an angry lover or I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

When serena and Bree returned that night ...they noticed that everyone sat on the couch. Rei lunged forward and instincts taking over Bree stepped infront of Serena and held Raye in a bear hold.

"SERENA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GONE FOR FAR TOO LONG? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US OR TAKE ONE OF US WITH YOU? HOW DUMB CAN YOU..." Rei never got to finish her sentence as she felt Bree'sslamming her into theground, thewood floorconnecting with her jaw. Lita was up and on her in a flash , Haruka from where she stood could tell things where getting out of hand and fast...she did the only thing she could think of

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"

"ECLIPTORIAN SHEILD!"

Lita,Rei,Ami, Mina all stopped midfight to see the new senshi of Eclipse. They thought that the starlights and astro scouts were the last of the never ending senshi. Rei was the first to regain her voice...

"Who are you and what do you want with our princess..." Rei was already planning on using fire to burn this intruder when ...

"ENOUGH ALREADY...MERCURY, MARS, JUPITER, VENUS STAND DOWN.ECLIPSE STAND NEXT TO URANUS AND EVERYONE LET ME EXPLAIN."Serena yelled at the top of her voice.

The four inner scouts not really trusting the new scout sat near serena which caused Uranus and Eclipse to giggle. Kimberly walked in and sat next to Bree intertwining their hands together.

"Sailor scouts ...Darien and i broke up as you know but what you don't know is the reason. Darien's future self has been sending him dreams that i die when Crystal tokoyo is formed therefore hence the breakup...( the scouts noticed it was the future queen speaking and not serena.) When I refused to leave Darien slapped me...after a few months and after we arrived here he emailed me asking my forgiveness and asked for a second chance. My answer to him was to be yes when an old friend helped me remember why i was reluctant to marry him during the silver milenium." Serena noticed Bree's hand shoot up.

"Yes Eclipse?"

"Serenity-hime ...I'm not old!"With that Bree blew a rasberry at Serena. Serena returned the gesture.

"With that said...when times comes for Crystal Tokoyo to be formed i will rule by myself I will not marry Darien or go back to him. I understand he was trying to get me to leave but he hit me and for that he can't or shall not be forgiven." Serena noticed the murderes looks in the senshi's eyes..."No harm is to come to him, let fate deal him his punishment.That said Serena caught Haruka's eye and they bought nodded towards Bree's bedroom...Haruka clasped Bree by the shoulder and asked if they could borrow her room. With a nod of Eclipse's head the retired to her room.

Please Read and Review.


	6. Truth comes out reveal sailor eclipse am...

Disclamer: Don't own sailor moon

Kim and Bree are together...

"Serena you knew Bree was Sailor Eclipse?When did she tell you? What are you going to do about Darien? Serena I love you but I don't want to be in a relationship if your going to treat it as a rebound. I loved you since the day we met I fear I always shall. Do you not see that without you I cannot be who I'm destined to be? The true me...Sailor Uranus?Serena I love you more then the worlds combined...your my air...my entire essence of life...without you i am nothing but a mere body taking up space in the world."

'HARUKA YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME...DON'T EVER PUT YOUR SELF DOWN. YOU ARE MY BEST SCOUT AND I LOVE YOU. I ALWAYS have...i just needed to be sure. Haruka I'm scared...I'm scared of unconditional love...

with Darien I fear it has always been mere infatuation ...but with you I can be who I really am and you still love me . The real me not the Serenity-hime or the Serenity-sama of the future but me Serena. Thats all I ask...love me for me. Love me the girl who loves junk food...who cries when she falls flat on her face. Love the sailor moon that will die for her friends but do not love me for who i'm to become. I think Darien never truly loved me as me but loved me as the future queen. I think in the back of his head he always thoughtoh she'll out grow this stage i only have to put up with it for so long. Not you Ruka not you. You treated me as a precious jewel even when their were others worthier of your love yet you chose me ...serena. Ruka ...my Ruka...Senshi of Uranus ...my lover..my soul...just because your you i'll love you til time ceases to exist and even after that." Serena noticed the tears in Haruka's eyes and moved foward to wipe them away but Haruka caught her hand and kiss her palm. Serena raised her head to meet the tall senshi's eyes when she felt Haruka's lips on hers. The kiss started of soft and sweet but soon the fought for power, the longer they kissed the more they wanted each other. Haruka in one fluid motion picked up serena and when they were going to lay on the bed there was a insitent knock on the door.

"Serena ...Haruka...I love you guys really but I want to get some sleep so please...please...please...GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"This is why I don't get any where near her when she's tired...she gets really cranky when she wants to go to sleep." Bree looked into her lover's warm brown eyes and pulled her towards her bed as Haruka and Serena still had the scouts to face.

"Alright Serena...we accepted that you and Darien aren't getting back together but can you please tell me who your with now...or am i right when i say that you and Haruka were together the moment you guys met again the only thing that kept you apart was the fear that we ...your scouts ...your friends wouldn't understand. May I ask...how this occured?" Rei asked.

" I would like to quote a dear friend of mine Bree you know her :from a friendship comes a strong respect ...comes a strong liking comes a stronger bond that can't be broken by jealousy or hate or the stupid reasons but only a true friendship can survive that and if it can survive that then love can certainly be found from a friendship  
By : Britney Villarreal my friend Britney wrote this in her junior year of high school and i've always kept this quote close to my heart."

"Scouts I love Haruka and she loves me ...with the blessing of you guys I wish to be with her. Eclipse and Kimberly please come out here."

"NO!"

"Bree please?" Serena asked.

"No!"

"Bree get your tiny butt out here now...that's an order."

"Yeah well bite me!"

"Mars, Jupiter , Venus will you please bring Bree to me." You could hear Bree struggling with the scouts as they place her in front of Serena.Serena laughed when she saw Bree in black boxers and a white muscle shirt that Kimberly's ex boyfriend left in the apartment. Kimberly appeared before Serena in a black satin longerie outfit with a black robe tied at the waist, black heels her hair all messy. She did not look happy.

"Scouts...this is Princess Kimberly of the Ecliptorian System not to far from our solar system. The grumpy looking scout standing or kneeling next to her is her lover and protector Sailor Eclipse. Welcome Princess and Eclipse I welcome you into the sailor scouts. Please join us?"

Bree transformed infront of the scouts eyes...her bodysuit was black with silver at the ends of her skirt and her skirt is white , the choker around her neck was black but it had a rare pink opal gemstone in the middle of it. She had black boots that came up to her knees. Elbow lenght glows that were black with sliths of pink .

Kimberly's dress was made out the finest silk known to mankind ...the color was that of the ocean with a deep onyx glow around it. Her dress showed off her curves precisely...Serena and Haruka could see why Bree was so attracted to her.

"Serenity-hime it's good to see you again...long time old friend"When Kim said old Sailor Eclipse immidiately picked up Kimberly and pulled her towards their bedroom.

"Goodnight Serena...don't let the bedbugs bite." With that no one heard from the two ecliptorians for the rest of the night.

"So Serena ..."

"Yes Mina..."

"does this mean that we no longer have to listen to darien?"

"Yes Mina that's exactly what it means." Mina was looking at Serena with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

All the scouts looked at each other and yelled simutanuelsy "payback"

Serena and Haruka retired to the room Haruka and Serena were staying in and inside of her laptop was an email from Darien.

I wonder what it will say?

Thats all for now...tata...

please read and review.


	7. Email exchange

I don't own Sailor Moon...

Couples Serena and Haruka ...Bree and Kimberly...Raye and Mina...Ami and Lita...

Serena opened the email from Darien with a feeling of dread in her stomach. She knew whatever he had to say would only make her desicsion harder. Haruka sensed the feeling of uneasiness inside the pettite blond and began to massage Serena's shoulders.

TO: the first night three months ago...I've been having bad dreams about you dying on the day of our wedding. After that for weeks I had been trying to figure the meaning behind the dreams out. Serena I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me. I can't believe I hit you I am so sorry...I doubt you'd ever be able to forgive me and I only hope that you do come back to me someday. I'll love you with every breathe I take and I will till the day I die. My sweet princess please forgive me for my sins of the past and let us move on towards a better future.

I'll love you till I can't breathe no more,

Darien

By the time Serena finished reading the letter tears were flowing steadily down her sunkissed cheeks. Her silveryblonde hair pushed to the side as Haruka continued to work out the kinks in her shoulders. Serena turned to look Haruka in the eyes...Haruka knew that look and it meant she wanted to be alone. Haruka turned to leave when Serena grabbed Haruka at the wrist and pulled her towards her...before Haruka left the room

Serena kissed her with everything she had.

"Haruka I love you."

As soon as those words left Serena's mouth and graced Haruka ears Haruka started to float off the ground.

Serena watched amusedly as Haruka glided out of the room.

To: you lost me when you couldn't trust me enough to inform me about your dreams. I thought we could tell each other about anything but how did I know it was truly over?

The second you laid a hand on me I knew we in the terms of us having a future together was over. Darien when you hit me I was seventeen in love and scared of losing the only person I thought i was meant to be with. Only you proved me wrong and I don't hold it against you...Darien when I thought i was in love with you I was wrong... Darien our time together was nice but I found my true soul mate, who loves me because I'm me. Not because I'm Neo-Queen Serenity but me Serena...S-E-R-E-N-A! As in the girl who loves junk food...to the Lady who will sacrifice her life for her friends without a second thought. Thats who've i've become. I doubt you realized that. Darien while I may forgive you I can't forget and that scence will always be at the back of my mind...everytime we get in to an arguement and I refuse to leave are you going to hit me again? How do I know that won't happen again. Your word isn't enough this time.

I know you said you'll love me till the day you die but honestly Darien I don't think you know how to love uncodtionally. I think the entire time we were together you weren't with me because you loved me but because of who I was in the past and who I'm destined to be. I'm sorry Darien but I can not be with a guy who only loves me because of the past and what the future once promised.

I would love to be friends.

Once upon a time ur princess,

Serena

( Serenity-Sama)

"Serena may I come in now?" Haraka asked as she waited at the door to see if Serena wanted company for the night or if she doesn't she can peacefully go to sleep in her room.

"Ruka..."

"Koneko"

"Bree" Bree said from were she stood behind Haruka and watched as the senshi of Uranus jumped. 'serves you right for all the times you scared me when we were young.

"Shut up Bree" Haruka turned to face the Scout of Eclipse when Serena's hand shot out of her room and pulled her solider into her room.

"Kiss me" Serena commanded and the senshi of uranus obeyed.

Bree laughed as she watched the Toughest Senshi among the scouts be pulled into the room by the petite scout of the moon future ruler of the cosmos. Before Bree could interupt their fun Rei pulled her into the room she shared with Mina.

"Bree, can you please tell us what you know about Serena and Haruka and Princess Serenity and Senshi Uranus of their past? Please?" Mina pleaded her crystal blue eyes begging the senshi of eclipse to spill all the secrets of the past.

"Sailor Venus and Mars I would love to tell you everything I know but Serenity-sama would kill me and I'd hate to anger her. So let them be and if they want you to know in time they'll tell you. Goodnight my fellow scouts." With that Bree walked out of the room and out onto her balcony. Upon the balcony Bree noticed something wrong with the stars that night they glowed a bright pink , as if they were trying to tell her something. Deciding she was reading to much into it, Bree decided to go back to her room and sleep with the lovely princess of the Ecliptorian system.

As Bree entered the room she noticed her princess asleep on her side smiling like she knew something. Deciding now would be the perfect time to wake her for their nightly session of together time Bree planted a line of kisses on the princess's bare shoulder. Kimberly feeling the warm lips of her lover woke up but pretended to be asleep. She wondered how long it would take till Bree would shake her by the shoulders.

Instead the scout of Eclipse merely shrugged her shoulders and laid besides the princess and feel asleep for the night. While the princess of the Ecliptorian system laid awake for awhile before drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

In an apartment in Tokoyo...

To: you lost me when you couldn't trust me enough to inform me about your dreams. I thought we could tell each other about anything but how did I know it was truly over?

The second you laid a hand on me I knew we in the terms of us having a future together was over. Darien when you hit me I was seventeen in love and scared of losing the only person I thought i was meant to be with. Only you proved me wrong and I don't hold it against you...Darien when I thought i was in love with you I was wrong... Darien our time together was nice but I found my true soul mate, who loves me because I'm me. Not because I'm Neo-Queen Serenity but me Serena...S-E-R-E-N-A! As in the girl who loves junk food...to the Lady who will sacrifice her life for her friends without a second thought. Thats who've i've become. I doubt you realized that. Darien while I may forgive you I can't forget and that scence will always be at the back of my mind...everytime we get in to an arguement and I refuse to leave are you going to hit me again? How do I know that won't happen again. Your word isn't enough this time.

I know you said you'll love me till the day you die but honestly Darien I don't think you know how to love uncodtionally. I think the entire time we were together you weren't with me because you loved me but because of who I was in the past and who I'm destined to be. I'm sorry Darien but I can not be with a guy who only loves me because of the past and what the future once promised.

I would love to be friends.

Once upon a time ur princess,

Serena

( Serenity-Sama)

When Darien finished reading Serena's letter he felt his heart shattering into a million pieces. He knew love hurt but for love to hurt this much...it' couldn't be. His Serenity had left him...and he alone had been the cause...because he didn't trust her enough to confide in her about his dreams. Instead of putting off replying to her email he wrote back to her right away. as Darien understand and wish you the best.

I as Prince Darien am appolled to think you actually think I'm going to let you go without a fight.

I as Neo King Endymion will not be friends with you but will find away to win you back...you and I will be together in the future because you and I survived time and space and nothing and NOONE is going to take u away from me. I love you but Serenity-hime and serenity-sama , u are mine. The child within and all. What about Rini? What will happen to her if we do not reconcil? Think about that your majesty.

Endymion

He knew he made his point so Darien shut off his compter and went out for a drink with Andrew.

"Darien have you heard from Serena yet?"

"Yes I have and she sent me an email proclaming she will not give me another chance but she'll be back she can't afford not to come back to me."

Andrew merely shook his head at his friends idiocticy, he knew Serena the lady she had grown into and she won't be pressured into something she doens't want to do. Especially not with the girls around...they'll gaurd her until their dying day.

Back at Bree's apartment...

The next morning Serena woke with a fright as she discovered a pair of tan arms around her waist. Serena turned to see she had fallen asleep in the arms of her love...Haruka.Haruka felt Serena studying her and opened her eyes to see her princess gazing at her with unconditional love. Haruka planned to ask Serena out to dinner tonight but she wanted all the scouts there so she could as Serena the question that's been on her mind for the past few days. She knew Serena wanted to move out of her parents so she thought she'd ask Serena to move in with her...or they could buy a house together. Serena noticing the preoccupied look on her love's face decided that now would be the best time to take a shower. Serena slowly pulled herself out of her loves arms and walked into the restroom ...to her surprise the tub had candles surrounding it and they were lit...breakfast sat on a tray placed on one of the walls of the tube...music playing in the background. The tub was filled with lavendar scented bubbles.

"I hope you like what I did with the tub..." Bree spoke up from her spot behind Serena...watching the moon princess glow with an inner light of happiness.

"Bree...did you do this for Kim?" Serena asked hoping no ...because she never knew anyone to go through so much trouble for someone they didn't love.

"No Serena...the tube was set up for you...Kim woke up ealier and I had her bath drawn for her...I thought you would enjoy the same attention..and to put your mind at ease no I don't fancy you...it's just something i do for my friends. I've done it countless times in the past for Ruka and she knows I do this for all my guest so enjoy princess and i'll see you after you bathe. " Serena nodded as Bree finished with what she was saying and she walked towards the tub disrobing as she neared the bath. Bree walked away as soon as she saw the door close and went to talk to Haruka.

"RUKA ...WAKEY WAKEY..." Bree yelled as she bounced on the bed with the sleeping scout of Uranus. The four inner scouts watched from the doorway in amusement as the Scout of Uranus was bounced up and down on the bed with the scout of eclipse jumping up and down.

Haruka opened one eye knowing it was the annoying and irritating scout of eclipse bouncing on the bed ..she knew that Bree wanted to talk but why so early.

"RUKA IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OFF THE BALCONY BLANKET AND ALL." When Bree said that Ruka snapped her arm up and smacked Bree upside the head.

"I'm awake oh annoying one ." Haruka said with an amused grin as Bree pouted.

"So...spill..." as soon as those words were out of Bree's mouth the four inner senshi pounced on the bed and

all surrounded Haruka. They wanted to know why the senshi of Eclipse had awaken them so early, and they knew she knew Haruka needed to talk to her.

"Scouts I was wondering if you would like to accompany Serena and I to the dinner tonight?" Haruka stated and watched as the inners and eclipse thought bout it.

" We sort of have plans to night Haruka but let us know what happens." Mina answered with a wink.

"Bree?"

"Kim and I would love to go...what time?"

Please Read and Review.


	8. heart break

Dislcamier: don't own Sailor moon if i did serena and haruka would have been together...

You have mail : Serena's computer chirped.

Serena saw that it was from Darien and was not rushing to read his email but the sensible side of her won and she down to ride

what her love of the past had replied.

Serenity-hime,

I as Darien understand and wish you the best.

I as Prince Darien am appolled to think you actually think I'm going to let you go without a fight.

I as Neo King Endymion will not be friends with you but will find away to win you back...you and I will be together in the future because you and I survived time and space and nothing and NOONE is going to take u away from me. I love you but Serenity-hime and serenity-sama , u are mine. The child within and all. What about Rini? What will happen to her if we do not reconcil? Think about that your majesty.

Endymion

Serena mad that Darien thinks she would go back to him after what he did stomps out to look for one of the scouts for a hug.

Ami being the first scout she ran into , she crushed the scout of mercury into a tight hug,

"Serena are you alright?" Ami asked her voice laced with concern.

Haruka walks into the room in her tuexdo and notices Serena with her lips pursed and her skyblue eyes as dark as the navy ones she has.

Haruka immediately walks up to Serena and wraps the tiny scout of the moon into her arms. Bree and Kimberly follow Haruka into the room and notice that Serena is upset. Bree angered that someone has angered her friend vows to fix Darien. Kimberly sensing her loves thoughts puts a reassuring hand on her girlfriend to calm her down. Bree being the scout of darking and pain.

Kimberly moved to walk towards Serena when Bree pulled her back. Let her be...she needs time with Ruka.

Serena turned towards the two lovers and smiled serenely.

"So are we going or are we going to stand here until the sun shines again?"Bree asked as she placed kisses along Kim's neck.

At the same exact moment kim and Serena smacked Bree upside the head...

"OW!" Bree exclaimed causing the two princess to laugh at her current situation.

"Bree ...is it really hard for you to keep your mouth closed?"

"...and is it really hard for you to wear a dress once in awhile?"After that was said Haruka and Bree suddenly found themselves in a game of chase.

"When I get my hands on you..." Haruka threatened but never had the chance to carry it out as Kim and Serena collected their respective partners and left for the resturant.

Upon arriving at the resturant Kim recoginized an old boyfriend and went to say hi while the other three sat down to a quiet dinner...cept for Bree who would glance ever now and then at her lover and her lover's Ex.

Kimberly came back to the table and excused herself for the rest of the night ..she complained of a headache and informed them that Mike would be driving her home. She bid them farewell and off the two went without even a glance at the scout of eclipse. Serena and Haruka both watched on in silence as Bree pulled herself together. She knew Kim had no feelings for him...after all they were just friends...but the three turned to look out the door to see Kimberly holding hands with Mike

Bree wanted to get up from her seat and go beat the living daylight out of mike but knew that wouldn't due any good so she settled for running instead. She bid Serena and Haruka a pleasant evening and left the resturant.

"I can't believe she would do that to Bree!"Serena exclaimed upset at the brunette bombshell...they were going to have a little chat later.

"Serena...will you move in with me...I'm not poetic and i'm not all that great with words but I do know this I love you alot so would you do me the honor of being my roommate?"Haruka then pulled out a little black velvet box and opened it to revel a solid silver key with the engraving of the crescent and uranus signs on it.

"Well Serena..." Haruka asked nervously...while chewing on her bottom lip...her she was the senshi of uranus...she could face countless of negaverse creeps but wee-itty-bitty-serena terrified her.

"Haruka yes...but why don't we move her to America? I mean it would be so much better and plus I don't want to return to Tokoyo...i want to stay here...can we please?" Serena pleaded while trying to figure a way to talk to Bree about them being cousins. Eclipse and moon why didn't i spot the connection earlier?

"Anything my kitten."

When Haruka said that Serena let out a small meow.

please read and review...


	9. Annoucements , Darien

disclamier: don't own sailor moon

Chapter 9

When they returned home Serena and Haruka saw Bree and Kim sitting on the couch and cuddling

together.

"Hey what happened?" Serena asked looking at the couple sitting in front of her.

"Mike was driving me home but on the way out he grabbed my hand and as I tried to pull it away he tried to kiss me. That's when Bree walked out of the resturant and she saw me pull away from him. As I turned to walk away he grabbed me for the wrist and yanked me towards him, starting towards his car. Bree saw this and walked over towards us and hit him sqaure in the jaw, he fell back and Bree drove me home" Kim laid her head back on Bree's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Oh. Phew I thought you were cheating on Bree."

"Oh! No never I love her." Kim stated as she sat up .

"So how was dinner?" Bree asked winking at Haruka.

"I asked Serena to move in with me and she agreed, then we decided were moving here to America."

"That's great!" With that said Kim popped up and hugged them both. She turned around to glance at Bree before she asked " why don't you guys move in with us?" Bree was shaking her head at Haruka and Serena when Kim saw Bree's actions from out of the corner of her eyes and turned on her lover.

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because I don't want to be droven crazy be Haruka for the rest of my life."

"Bree Angelina Flores...it's final they ...(turns to look at Serena and Haruka) you are going to move in and thats final." With that said Kim sat back down and hmped.

"So how soon can you guys move here?"Bree asked her eyes dancing with amusement as she watched Haruka and Serena as their jaws dropped.

"Are you Serious?"Haruka asked, not believing that Bree would actually want them to move in.

"I was kidding earlier when I made that remark , I think it'd would be fun."

"Then I guess it's settled , how about next week?" Serena answered from where she stood.

The scouts walked as Serena made her remark ...

"Serena your leaving Tokoyo? Mina asked with tears in her eyes.

"With who ? Asked Lita

"Guys Haruka asked me to live with her and I accepted."

"But yor moving here why?"Lita couldn't understand why Serena would want to leave them.

"Your leaving us to live here..why because Bree's here? What is your reason for leaving us?"Rei asked her eyes full of hurt and anger as she looked at her leader.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, do you guys remember anything from the silver Millenium?

Seven heads shook no.

"During the silver millenium Bree and I were cousins...her father was my mother's brother. She was chosen to become sailor Eclipse the gaurdian of both the lunar and solar eclipses. In time she was able to mirror any one of the scouts powers. Before Beryl's attack Bree was killed on a routine run in the Ecliptorian system. The week after that we all died." Serena finished her story and sat down next to Bree while Haruka stood behind Serena and played with her silvery blonde hair.

The inners talked quietly among themselves which seemed like an eternity to Serena and the other three.

Mina turned around spoke clearly about what they had decided"Serena your our best friend and we love you. We want nothing more then for you to be happy. We would understand if you don't want us to live here but we would love to move here also and keep an eye on you and also be here incase a threat arises. Besides( Mina added with a smirk) the princess needs her court."

Kim and Serena lept up in excitement where as Haruka and Bree...both dropped their heads and sighed.

"Stuck with Serena and her court my life has just gone to hell."Bree dropped down to the couch slipping off her tux jacket.

"Ur life, I...I'm happy they make Serena happy,so I'm happy."

"Suck up!" Seven shoes flew towards Bree's head all hitting her.

"Ow!What did I say?" Before anyone could reply Bree walked to her room and closed the door.Haruka meanwhile sat on the couch unbottoning her tux jacket and removing her dress shirt.

"Mina, Rei,Ami,Kimberly,Lita lets go shopping !"

"At this time at night? Five eyebrows arched as they looked at Serena as if she had grown another head.

"No, Tomorrow, jeez." With that said Serena exited to her room and quickly disrobed and snuggled into her warm covers.

"Haruka do you love Serena?" Lita asked staring down her friend and comrad.

"Inners, Serena means the world to me, I love Serena and she's ...I plan to spend the rest of my life with her. Ever since that first day I met her in the garage I knew then she had stolen my heart. I don't plan to ask for it back , I'm with her for the long haul."

"What about Darien, if he decides to fight for her?" Ami always the voice of reason asked.

"Then I take on King Endymion in hopes he realizes that Serena is in love with me. That I love her and I'd never hurt her. I rather die a thousand times then hurt Serena in anyway." When Haruka finished , she retired to her room for the night.

Three days later...

Now arriving flight 328 from tokoyo , japan.

A raven head man stepped out of the terminal and made his way towards the nearest car rental. Intent on finding Serena and making sure they got back together. Now to find her ...that's going to be the hard part.

To Be continued...


	10. Break up Darien Neptune Fight?

Dislcaimer: Don't own Sailor moon but if i did Serena and Haruka would have been together.Do not own theme parks. Do own Bree and Kim.

Three days later...

Now arriving flight 328 from tokoyo , japan.

A raven head man stepped out of the terminal and made his way towards the nearest car rental. Intent on finding Serena and making sure they got back together. Now to find her ...that's going to be the hard part.

Flash back Darien had used his link with Serena to search the earth for her presence and had found her presence in Texas. He didn't know where in texas but somewhere in Texas and he would start in corpus christi first. I will get you back Serena make no mistake about that.

Darien tried the mind link he had shared with Serena and had gotten bits of pieces. He saw Seven girls standing around Serena laughing and giggling. He saw Serena lean in towards ..."**URANUS**" to kiss her.

He stood there with his jaw dropped open. She left me for her? Serenity you are going to pay for your stupid choice. You left me for one of your soldiers. When I'm through with you and your little gang your going to wish you had came back to me. Darien once again used his mind link and saw through Serena's eyes what was in the background the sign saying San Anotonio Theme park. So their at the theme park? eh? Well I guess i should pay them a little visit. Darien turned around and booked a flight to San Antonio that was leaving in the next ten minutes. "I guess luck is on my side today." With that said he boarded the plain to San Antonio and within an forty five minutes he was landing in San Antonio Air port. "Why would she come here off all places? Never mind she's going to be mine if it's the last thing i do. "

Back to the girls

"Bree would you please stop jumping around , can't you see I'm nervous enough?"

"Oh Kim like you have anything to be nervous about your mom isn't that bad."

"Bree my mom doesn't know I'm with you."

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaattttttttttt...? Why didn't you tell her Kim you've had over three months? Why? **GODDAMNIT KIM WHY**?"

"**BECAUSE I WAS SCARED AND MAYBE I'M SCARED OF HER REACTION PLUS I DIDN'T THINK WE WERE GOING TO LAST, SO I DIDN'T WANT TO SHAME MYSELF BY TELLING..."**

Kim stopped herself as the words she had previously said rang in her head.

"Bree its not like that please let me..."

Bree didn't even give her the time to explain as Bree walked out of her room and walked into her room slamming both doors in the process. Haruka waking up to door slamming jumped out of bed , despite the pleas of Serena.

"Rukaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Serena whined with her eyes closed still spooned into a curve angle.

"Sorry Kitten but Bree only slams doors when she's pissed and hurting and I intend to find out what happened." Haruka expecting Serena to fall back to sleep found Serena bolting out of bed and throwing on her robe and rushing out the door towards Bree's room.

"Well just don't stand there our friends in pain. You talk to Kimberly and I'll talk to Bree. After all she's my cousin." Serena gave her love a look that said "just try and argue with me."

Serena tentivley knocked on Bree's door. No answer she went to turn the knob when she felt someone prying into her mind . "Baka!" ( Idiot or jerk) Serena pushed the thought aside and knocked on Bree's door. No answer. She knocked again.

"**Go away**!"

"Listen Bree Angelina Flores...**open this goddamn door this instant!"** Serena commanded not as herself but as Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Go Away Serenity-sama." ( Queen or your majesty i think)

"Alright have it your way. Moon Cosmic eternal power" Standing before Bree's door stood Sailor Cosmos.

Bree feeling the transformation opened the door as Sailor Eclipse.

"Cosmos, why can't you see I want to be left alone?" Eclipse asked on the verge of tears. Cosmos never got to answer as the doorball rang and Ami went to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hi,am I at the right apartment I'm looking for kimberly?"

From behind Ami Kim stepped forward and embraced her mother. Her mother noticing her daughters dejected form sent a glare at Bree who was standing by Kim's side.

"Hi mom."

"Baby"

"Hi Jane"

"Bree" Dislike could be heard in the mother's voice. Kim's mother never liked Bree because Bree had been the one to help convience Kim to break up with Mike.

Moments before Serena and Bree hearing the door bell ring; quickly detransformed, Bree moved to answer the door but Serena grasped Bree's hand and in a quiet voice whispered " We'll talk about this later"

Bree only nodded. Haruka saw the pain in her friend's eyes but decided to leave it to Serena. The girls and Serena noticing the tension between the Kim and Bree decided to kidnapp Bree and drag her to the amusement park.

"Kim, were gonna head on over to six flags and we're taking Bree with us."

"But I thought she was going to stay here with me and my MOM!" She stated clearly upset her girlfriend wasn't going to be there when she broke the news to her mother.

"Well she was but you see we don't know how to get there and we need a guide so we're kidnapping her. Hope you don't mind" Haruka said sweetly but the underlining message was "Tough deal with it"

"But she's my best friend and my mom and I really want to spend time with her right mom?"

"Really Kimberly...If she wants to go then let her it's not like your together or anything."

"Actually mom we are"

'Kimberly stop playing around, you can't be like that, I raised you better then that. Oh I forgot Mike called me yesterday he said he forgave you and wants you to move back in with him. Isn't that great, now you can get out of this and i quote "Hell hole".

Bree felt her heart shatter at the mom's words Serena and the rest of the scouts were quietly planning the mother's dismise. While Haruka just held Bree upright.

"Mom, I never said that"

"Nonsense Kimberly , sure you did remember on the phone the other day."

"Mom that was three months ago when I broke up with mike because he was cheating on me."

"Kimberly, he's a man he has needs. So what if he cheated he wants you to be his wife isn't that fantastic." Her mom said happy that her daughter was finally going to be married. Kimberly on the other hand looked to be on the verge of tears. She looked from Bree to her mother and said "Fine mom , but just let me say goodbye to Bree hmmm?"

"Take your time sweetheart" Jane turned to look at Bree with a look that clearly stated ha I won. Take that!

Kimberly dragged Bree away from the girls gaurding her and dragged her towards her room.

"Bree I..."

"Kim, don't you made your choice ...I hope Mike makes you happy. Good luck and I wish you the best in life." With that Bree turned out of the room and fled into her room well tried but Jane had other plans she called from her place on the couch..."Bree , darling would you be a doll and get me an ice tea."

"I can get it " Rei pipped up from where she stood.

"No , I want Bree to get it...she has to do something other then lounging around the house all day or going to play with you'll. Honestly I don't think I even want to know what Kim was thinking when she moved in here. That girl has no place in life and especially no place in my daughter's life."

Haruka and Ami had to hold onto Serena as Serena was ready to lunge at Kim's mom. But they were all stopped when Bree spoke up.

"Jane, may I call you Jane... I may not be what you wanted for your daughter and hell i'm not even sure she ever wanted me but let me set you straight on a few things k. First off this is my apartment, or condo if you prefer , now you may think that my parents are paying for everything but sadly that isn't the case. I'm the assitant editor at the local newspaper and I also work from home designing and building websites. So everything I have i bought. I like to think I've made your daughter happy but apparently that isn't the case. So I'm going to let her go, despite the part of me that wants to get down on my knees and beg her to stay I'm letting her go. Her happiness means a lot more to me then my own and if she's happy then I'll live. I tolerated you because of Kimberly's sake but now that she's leaving i have a few choice words I'd like to say to you. First off...**WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF DECIDING I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE...HA THAT'S A LAUGH YOU COULDN'T EVEN HOLD ON TO KIM'S FATHER. YOU WALTZ IN HER THINKINg I'M GOING TO BEND OVER BACKWARDS JUST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY.I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T KISS UP. I AM ME AND I DON'T BEND OVER BACKWARDS FOR ANYONE. I LOVE KIM YES THATS TRUE BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE ABOUT THIS I DON'T TAKE CRAP FROM ANYONE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH. YOU WANT KIM TO MOVE OUT FINE BUT DON'T INSULT ME."**

"HOW DARE YOU..." Jane raised her hand to slap Bree and Bree braced her self for the impact but it never came as it became evident that kim was holding her wrist.

"Mother I'm going to have to ask you to leave and as for Mike inform him that I found my heart someone who has and always has bent over backwards to make me happy. I wanted ice cream at three oclock in the morning Bree did it. I was sick she took a week off to make sure i was okay. Even when i was with Mike she would stop by and check on me. Do you **EVEN HAVE AN INKLING ON WHAT MIKE DID WHEN I WAS SICK? HE SAID YOU'LL BE FINE GET OVER IT STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC AND GET UP AND MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT. HE DOESN'T WANT A WIFE HE WANTS A MAID. I LOVE BREE I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T APPROVE BUT THERE'S THE DOOR DON'T LET IT HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT. IF YOUR THINKING ABOUT DISOWNING ME THEN DO IT I CAN CERTAINLY TAKE CARE OF MYSELF."**

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL..."

Jane moved to slap kimberly with her other hand when Bree grasped her wrist..."I wouldn't if I were you...you've managed to piss off the eight of us and seven of us want to rip into you. only because we respect kimberly were going to ask you to leave once...if you chose to decline i'll have no choice but to throw you out. Understood. Now nod you head. Good. Now say Buh-bye." With that Haruka , Rei and Lita shoved her out the door. Kim looked at Bree to see what her girlfriend was feeling but she saw the wall Bree had put up. damn it's going to take awhile for her to forgive me.

"Bree I'm sor..."

"DON'T!"

"But Bree"

"Kim not now ..." With that she walked out towards the elevator with the rest of the girls on her heels.

Bree sat in the car and rested her head against the steering wheel...Serena slipped into the passanger side next to Bree and placed a comforting hand on Bree shoulder.

"Serenity...I'm asking you please not now I need to collect my thoughts and luckily the amusement park always help me do that"

At the amusement park Bree and Haruka were running around chasing each other as Bree kept stealing Haruka's bag of m'ms.

"Ha!"

"Get back here you munckin."

"munckin my ahhhhhhhhhh! "

Bree never got to finish her sentence as Haruka tackled her from behind.

Serena and the scouts watched amused at the scence that had played out before them. "I can't believe it they're acting like little kids."

"Why meatball head , I half expected you to be running around with them. You know you are known to have child like tendencies." Every one turned around to look at the source of the voice. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Darien"

"Yes, it's me, I thought a vacation would be nice. Don't you. Sere can we talk?"

"Sure Darien...why not?"

"Serena , it's nice to see your happy...so how are you doing are you okay? I came looking for you. Serena you got to understand that I love you please come back to me please. Please I'll do everything in my power to make you happy."Darien begged hopping serena would come to her senses and go back to him.

"Darien , I just want to be friends. I'm with Haruka now not you...please under..." Serena never got to finish her sentence as Darien slapped her again.

"Why you little minx, have you forgotten I'm your prince."

"You may be my prince but Haruka is my love and savior. Don't confuse love with infautation. Now if you will excuse me i have friends to get back to."

"Are you really that stupid as to think I'm going to let you go just like that." Darien asked while glowing an unheathly shade of black. ( no he's not evil he's just really mad)

"And do you really that stupid as to think I'm going to go back to you just like that. You let me go just let me go. :"

"**Never you stupid..."**

**"Solar Flare extrodinare!"**

**"Uranus world shaking!"**

**"Mars celestale surround"**

**Mercury icicles inprosion"**

**"Jupiter supreme thunder"**

**"Venus crescent beam"**

**"Smash"** The six scouts yelled together.

Darien withered in pain as the angry scouts had had enough of his abuse of their princess. No one gets away with that kind of abuse without being punished. Haruka was the first to Serena's side.

"Serena are you okay?"

"Only you Ruka , only you."

Bree having enough of Darien's bullshit for both lifetimes took him aside.

"Darien you may love her but she loves Haruka. So please be a dear and just leave her alone or deal with the wrath of a very pissed off Sailor Uranus and Eclipse and as a last result enternal Sailor moon. I don't think you want to see the three of us mad now do you?"

"Bree you b..."

"Why you do remember me...she may be the girl of your dreams your not the person of her dreams. So just dissapear before i make you disappear. I heard of the state that your stupidity had left her in and as her friend i'm not going to allow you to hurt her again got it? Good...now nod your head and say okay and be gone."

Darien being the stuborn man he was wasn't going to take this sitting down , he walked up to Haruka and slugged her across the face.

"You stupid witch you just had to had to come and mess things up why couldn't you just stay with Michelle huh? She wasn't good enough for you or did you need to screw my girl as well?"

"You had your chance now it's my turn and who's to say she wants to be with you anymore didn't she write you and tell you that she had wanted to be friends only?"

"Yes but as I told her I'm not letting her go without a fight so what do you say Ruka are you up to it?"Darien said as he challenged Haruka to a full out fight.

"**Why not but your going to loose**."

"Don't I have a say in this? Both of you are acting like idiots. I can't believe your acutually going to fight for me. While I'm flattered I demand that you both don't or I won't be held for what I do...am I understood. " Serena growled with a fierce determination and strength in her voice none of the inners have ever heard before.

"Why don't we make it a fair fight then two on two since your so worried about Huraka, Serena? Huh? Netpune and me against two of your best fighters? Actually thats what will happen or I will forever haunt you in your steps now what do you say your highness?"

"Fine Darien but when we show up tomorrow on the desereted fields of the Alamo at 3:30 be prepared to say goodbye to me forever am I understood?" Serena stated coldly with an edge that scared everyone that stood within centimeters of her.

"Alright...sweet Dreams my princess. Tomorrow at 3:30 don't be late dear Serena. Wouldn't want you to crash into anyone on your run there. As it is know you won't be on time."

Author's note: sorry I'm taking so long with the updates but as time comes to an end so does summer school and working. But i have another ten or so chapters to go so please bear with me. I'll try to have the next chapter up by friday but please let me know if you think they should really fight or if Darien should come to his senses and apologizes and lives his life with Neptune. Thank you to all those of you who read and review my story faithfully I really appreaciate that.

Till Next Time...

Britney


	11. Fighting and will you marry me

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon

Author's note: Neptune is not evil she just wants ruka back...sorry if i confused you.

thinking

"Why don't we make it a fair fight then two on two since your so worried about Huraka, Serena? Huh? Netpune and me against two of your best fighters? Actually thats what will happen or I will forever haunt you in your steps now what do you say your highness?"

"Fine Darien but when we show up tomorrow on the desereted fields of the Alamo at 3:30 be prepared to say goodbye to me forever am I understood?" Serena stated coldly with an edge that scared everyone that stood within centimeters of her.

"Alright...sweet Dreams my princess. Tomorrow at 3:30 don't be late dear Serena. Wouldn't want you to crash into anyone on your run there. As it is know you won't be on time."

With that said Darien walks away towards the front gate where his rental mustang is waiting for him.

"I wonder if it's time to pick up Michelle from the airport?"

Michelle's thoughts

Why did I agree to this? Because you want Ruka back that's why. Her mind argued back with her.

Flashback

Michelle had been awakened by her Haruka's tossing and turning, muttering about Serena in her sleep. Michelle pouts as her lover is dreaming of girl that is not her and then muttering is not normal...her muttering sounds like sounds of pleasure. SHE'S HAVING A WET DREAM?Michelle's eyes went wide at this information. My girlfriend is in love with another. If you love someone let them go if they come back to you they were meant to be yours.

End Flashback

Ruka I'm sorry for the way I ended things, I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday.

Flashback

"Michelle Honey I'm home..." Haruka called out to her lover...

where can she be? Haruka thought as she searched the house, she spotted her beloved in their bedroom packing up what seemed to be her clothes?

"Michelle honey, what the hell is going on?" She asked a bit confused wondering why Michelle would be moving without her.

"Haruka, how long were you planning on pretending I still held your heart? How long were you going to let me believe you still loved me? Well...Haruka I'm leaving...it's obvious your in love with our princess...I love you but I don't deserve to be second best. I want to be with someone who's going to love me and just me where I have that person's heart whole heart and nothing but their heart. Someone who I won't have to compete with another for my love's love.

"Michelle...what...

"No Haruka...I've made up my mind i'm leaving promise me you'll be happy if things between you and the princess don't work out."

End Flashback

Michelle arrived in San-Antonio as she was walking towards the luggage claim she felt his presence. Her king...her lover from the silver millenium. She felt his arms encircle her waist. Darien ...my love too bad were destined to be with two others. I remember the way he'd look at me everytime we'd meet behind Serenity's back. Like I was his only love, why are we fighting against them so hard if we're in love with each ...is it because I'm not the future Queen? Nah he couldn't be that shallow, could he?

Darien looked at the water nymph in front of him...man she's so beautiful...if only I didn't have to go back to Serenity because of Rini I'd marry Michelle tomorrow. Darien became lost in thought as he weighed the pros and cons of Rini needing to be born. Serena has the silver crystal ...between her and eclipse they can find away to power the crystal so that Serena can produce an heir and I can marry Michelle. There's something about her that has me wanting her more and more with each passing day.

what am I thinking? Darien thought...I'm destined to marry serena not michelle she belongs with the Sky king not me he looked at Michelle once more before he asked "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

I guess he never loved me the way i thought we did,...come on girl you can't let him see you cry

"I'm ready" She replied never once looking at him and she went in the direction of the car Darien had told her where it'd be.

Back to the girls

"I can't believe he had the nerve to challenge me to a fight...can you believe that ? Me the sky king fighting the King of Earth.:" Ruka ranted again for the hundreth time since they had returned to Bree's apartment.

Bree still being pissed about the ordeal and still upset with Kim finally snapped.

**"Shut UP!"** With that said she flew into her room and locked the door. Serena made a move to follow her when Kim placed a slender hand to stop her from going.

"I'll go." Kim said and left before Serena could stop her.

Her funeral Serena thought as she sat down on the couch and laid her head against Haruka's chest. Haruka noticing her princess's head dropping scopped Serena into her arms and carried her into their bedroom. Haruka laid her on the bed and she began to undress Serena but felt herself getting aroused as she continued to change Serena into her PJ's. After she finished getting Serena dressed she tucked her into bed and laid down on top of the covers and fell asleep crushing her princess to her side. Serena who had been awake the entire time smiled as she felt Haruka's breathe even out as she soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Mina and Rei's room

"Rei do you really think their going to fight tomorrow? Rei I felt that their was something different about Darien yesterday...he's not in love with Serena anymore. I hope they don't fight...Neptune and Darien won't be able to withstand the wrath of Uranus and Eclipse."

"whoever said Eclipse was going to fight Darien?"

"Rei get real...Bree is the only one Haruka would want fighting besides her...besides don't you remember the extent of both their powers when they were extremely pissed off. I do and I for one don't want to be on their bad side."

Rei just sighed and walked into the bathroom to change, she returned to their room wearing nothing but a black shorts and a red spaggethi strap tee.

Mina had already falling asleep in her shorts and orange button down t-shirt while she had been waiting for Rei to change. Rei saw Mina asleep and laid down besides her and curled herself into a ball falling asleep.

Lita and Ami's room.

"Can you believe him...how I'd like to Zap him all the way to pluto and then Zap him all the way back over here and then kill him. He hit our princess again and all Serena did was move out of the way. Man I hope I'm the one to fight him tomorrow I'll show that Jerk no one messes with the **SCOUTS**." Lita ranted as Ami sat on the bed waiting for her love to join her.

I don't think Haruka is going to let anyone fight alongside her other then Bree...they were the two scouts that were chaotic and destructive when things went from bad to majorly worst. I just hope they don't kill Neptune and Darien.

Lita noticed Ami's quiet demeanor and " why are you so quiet love?"

"Just thinking...Lita...just thinking."'

They fell into a deep sleep besides one another.

Bree and Kim's former room

"Bree, honey we need to talk."

"Kim, I've been thinking maybe it's best for right now if we just cooled things off...you know saw other people. You hurt me Kim , I gave you everything I could, my heart, my soul, my love and time and all you did was throw that away when you said you didn't want to shame yourself to your mother. Kimberly I loved you more then words could ever express but now I'm not so sure what I feel...I need time to think please just let me be for now."

"**BREE ANGELINA FLORES, SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK GOT IT GOOD.ALRIGHT I MADE A MISTAKE WE ALL DO. YOUR NOT PERFECT YOU KNOW. I LOVE YOU BREE AND NOW YOU DON'T KNOW HOW YOU FEEL? WELL FINE BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU LET ME GO WITHOUT A FIGHT."** With that said Kim threw herself into her ex- non ex girlfriends arms. She kissed her with everything she had. Soon they were fighting control through their shared kiss.

The next morning Bree woke up feeling she was being watched...she opened one eye and saw a naked kim looking back at her.

"Morning Stranger." Kim teased.

"Morin love" Bree replied then thought I just called her love, who am I kidding I'm always going to love her no matter what. She my heart and soul as Serena is to Haruka.

"Kimmer, about last night I'm sorry...I do love you I was just hurt...only it doesn't justify the way I treated you. I love you."

Kim was about to reply when she heard Haruka yelling for Bree to join her in the sparring room.

"Baby you better get going...Haruka sounds like she's ready to kill. Go on go you know you want to." With that said Kim gently pushed Bree out of bed and Bree dressed quickly into black shorts and a white tank ,joined Haruka in the training room.

"Alright keep your shorts on please ...or your likely to scare me for life." Bree quipped standing in the doorway of the training room.

"This isn't a matter of laughing lets get down to bussiness...**URANUS ETERNAL CRYSTAL POWER**!"

"Oh so were fighting in senshi form eh? Alright ...**ECLIPSE ETERNAL SOLAR LUNARIAN POWER!"**

Moments later Uranus and Eclipse stood where Bree and Haruka once stood.

"**World shaking...**

**"Solar flare...**

**"strike...**

**"surround...**

Eclipse and Haruka both went flying into the walls...

"Ouch...they both recovered quickly and Uranus flew at Eclipse with a series of kicks and punches ...Eclipse blocked each one of her blows...

**"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT RUKA ...BOY EVEN MY GRANDMA CAN DO BETTER ...COME ON URANUS YOU CAN DO BETTER...HIT ME HARD AND FAST DON'T HOLD BACK...JUST LET IT ALL OUT..."**

**"ALRIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT...URANUS WIND SOLAR FIRE ATTACK...**

Flames of different colors shot out of Haruka's hands and they were head straight for Eclipse...when they came in contact with her she was knocked out unconcious.

Bree got up after a minute and sent a tidal wave of fire towards the senshi of uranus

"**Wind breeze...incircle**..." her attack picked Bree up and spinned her around and sent her flying to the ground.

"ouch! Ruka not so hard!" Bree whined from the floor trying to get up.

"Would you like cheese with your whine?" Ruka said as she helped Bree up from her current position on the floor.

"No but how about I send you to hell...you..." Bree started but was cut of when Serena entered the room as Sailor Cosmos.

"guys we have to get going. It's time ...Bree I'm fighting in the fight today...I want you with the other scouts in the sidelines am I understood?"

Bree didn't even argue as she knew not to argue with the tone...it meant someone's gonna die.

"Alright Princess."

"Shut Up Bree!" Serena said through clenched teeth.

It was preciously 3:30 when they arrived they spotted Neptune and Tuexedo Mask leaning against one of the inner walls.

"Ready to meet your fate Princess?" Neptune taunted Serenity.

"Unranus be ready to be banned from Serenity's sight once this fights over."

"Be ready to die Darien" Uranus replied to Darien's threat.

"ruka just come back to me now and advert all this trouble for the cry baby standing besides you."

"**CRYBABY WHY I OUGHTA**..." Bree shouted as she had to be held back as Serena and Haruka made a move to transform.

Serena never got the chance to transform as Neptune attacked : " **Neptune deep submerge**."

"**Uranus Eternal Crystal Power**" Uranus shouted within a moments time she transformed.

"All right Darien let's see what your made of?" she taunted as he sent a fist full of flowers towards her.

"is that all you got rose boy..." she taunted as she retailulated with " unranus world shaking"

Darien didn't bother to move out of the way as the attack hit him full force. Once the light and smoke from the attack died down Darien no longer stood , but Neo-king Endymion.

"Sorry Uranus it's not going to be that easy, for you I'm afraid, but lets make this a fair fight...we can't use our powers but a normal everyday fist fight agreed."

Haruka clenched her fist as she made a move to attack but she never had the chance as she felt a small hand grabbing hers.

"Darien, you fight me...Uranus fights neptune" Commanded Neo-Queen Serenity. Haruka's eyes went wide as she saw her Queen standing before her wings extended sword in hand ready for battle.

"Agreed.."

Agreed"

"Whatever"

Darien made the first move and struck Serena across the face with the blunt end of his sword. Serena returned the gesture and hit him with all her fustration and anger in that one blow.

**"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU DARIEN, AT FIRST I THOUGHT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, THEN I THOUGHT I'D GO BACK TO YOU WHEN YOU CAME TO YOUR SENSES. I WAITED A FEW MONTHS FOR YOU TO RETURN. EVEN BACK ON THE MOONKINGDOM I WAITED FOR YOU BUT GUESS WHAT BAKA I'M NOT WAITING FOR YOU TO RETURN ANYMORE. I'M IN LOVE WITH URANUS AND IF FIGHTING YOU IS THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE YOU SEE THAT THEN SO BE IT BUT REMEMBER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED."** Serena yelled as she started to glow with a clear white light. Her wings extended four more inches out ward.

Darien went to kick Serena , Serena side-stepped out of the way and she got behind him and kicked him from the back. He was sent flying towards the scouts, behind the scouts was a brick wall. The scouts all moved out of the way as he impacted the wall hard . You could see the outline of his body, all the scouts heard the wall crack a little and winced as he got back up with his shoulder popped out of it's socket. He ran at Serenity and tackled her to the ground , trying to strike her but she just bucked her hips upwards and pushed him upwards off of her. They both quickly got to their feet and Serena attacked him with a series of hits and kicks while he attacked with combinations of punches and kicks himself. Serena getting tired after of fighting him for an hour decided to end things.

"**Cosmic elimination**" she knew it wouldn't kill Darien but it would serverly injure him and knowing her scouts they'd leave him to take care of himself. he does deserve it. she thought as she saw him land face first against the hard concrete wall.

Meanwhile Neptune and Uranus

"Give it up Ruka...or did you forget I've been a scout a lot longer then you have?"

"You may have been a scout longer...but I was the one training and mastering my powers while you were messing around with Darien . Suprised that I know about that? Neptune I knew at that since the begininng when you always came home smelling like roses. Only the irony is...while i had and have feelings for Serena i never once acted on them when i was with you. You on the other hand were on faithful so be prepard to pay the ultimate price. **SKY KING HEAVEN SWORD STRIKE**" Uranus yelled as a brilliant yellow light appeared out of her space saber and went straight through Neptune sending her flying to the same wall Darien had been.

Neptune tried to get up but found her leg had been broken by the impact of the wall.

**"Remember this Neptune I loved you once upon a time but now your yesterday's news. So get on with your life and enjoy Darien your boy toy , I found my heart ...about time you find yours." Uranus said in a deadly calm voice as she walked over to where Serena sat among her scouts recovering from battle.**

"Koneko , I love you and that will always be true...someday when the world agrees with it...I'll marry you. " Serena looked into Haruka's navy blue eyes and saw she was telling the truth and felt herself fall even deeper in love with the wind senshi.

"I love you too...and I want to marry you too."

"Maybe it's best if you guys move in with one another first" Bree stated from where she stood her arms over her chest glaring at the fallen king of earth and the scout of Neptune.

Author's notes: sorry so short next chapter i promise to be a lot better...what do you think should happen with ruka and serena now that their old lovers are out of the way? Sorry i took so long to update i was caught up with summer school. Thanks to all my loyal readers you know who you are .


End file.
